


Don't have a cow...

by Universel_Cryptid



Category: Original Work
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Breast Growth, F/F, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Magic and Stuff, Masturbation, Milking, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universel_Cryptid/pseuds/Universel_Cryptid
Summary: Lizzy walks in, and looks at you unsurprising, and knowingly. "Aw, look at you. Looks like someone needs a little help." She coos. She did this to you, but you don't care.
Relationships: Reader/Original Female Character - Relationship, You/Original Character
Kudos: 62





	Don't have a cow...

You are a young farmhand. You work on a magical farm, for Lizzy, the owner of the farm. Lizzy pays you well enough, and you don't regret a minute of work you've done for her. You have a great friendship with her, and you hang out outside work plenty. The farm has a cottage, many plots of land, and a barn. No one was allowed in the barn, except Lizzy. Every time you pass the barn, you can hear muffled noises inside, though you don't pay it much mind. You trust Lizzy. Today you came into work, and Lizzy stood at the entrance to greet you.

"Hello there." She said, smiling at you. "I'm glad you're here today."  
"Hey." You say. "Same here." You give her a warm smile back. You love when she smiles at you, when she does, a warmth fills you. You walk closer to her, letting a sigh fall from you. "So, what's the plan today boss?" You ask.

"I wanted you to try something for me." She says. Huh, this was new. "Sure, what is it?" Lizzy pulls out a bottle out of the bag that hangs loosely over her shoulder. The bottle looks like the glass bottles filled with milk that you take to sell at the farmer market. It just looks like a normal glass of milk. 

You take the bottle in your hand and flip it. "Milk? I've had it, like, a bunch of times." She shyly giggles. "Yeah, that's what it is. I used a new feed for the cows, and I wanted you to try it. Just to see if there was a difference." Huh, cows? You never even seen a cow on this farm, now that you thought about it. You give a shrug, open the bottle, and chug it. The milk is creamy and sweet, very much unlike the milk you've had before. As it passes over your tongue, it leaves a tingling sensation in your mouth. You remove the bottle from your mouth and use your hand to wipe away the milk mustache left over. "It's..different. Haven't really tasted anything like it. It's good." You look up at Lizzy, whose cheeks are also tinged red. She's beaming at you with her bright brown eyes. "Thanks for the test, I'm glad you like it." She looks away from you, back towards the farm, and looks back at you. "You should get to work now." 

You nod. "Yeah, OK. See ya later." You walk away from the entrance, and towards the field on the other side of the farm. 

The sun beats down on your head. It's no wonder that you're so sweaty and gross under these clothes. You dig your nails into your skin, trying to get the blood to rush back to your fingertips. As soon you began working today, your breasts began to hurt. It was bearable awhile ago, nothing but a dull ache, but as time pasted it became worse, to the point that you couldn't work. Even Lizzy became concerned, a frown hung on her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked. You became flustered as your face turned tomato red. What came out were unintelligible words as you stuttered and stumbled over your words. You tried your best to explain, but Lizzy interrupts you. "It's no big deal." She says with a smile. "You can go lay down in my house, don't work yourself so hard." 

You give a smile back. "Thanks Lizzy. I really appreciate it." You walk around the farmhouse and into the house. Pushing the flappy screen door with your foot, you step inside. The inside is very cozy and homey. The walls are a light blue, with paintings hung perfectly on each one. The hardwood flooring creak beneath you. This sure is a lot different from your house.  
You walk up the aged wooden steps to the guest bedroom. As you open the door, a very faint scent hits your nostrils. It's lavender. You walk in, and the first thing you see is a king bed, surrounded by a large headboard, nightstand, and dresser. There's also a TV inside the room.  
You lie down on the bed, the cool sheets feeling wonderful against your skin. Another ache runs though your breasts, and you let out a pained sigh. As you sit there on the bed your eyes grow heavy and you fall into a dreamless slumber.

You wake up to a weight on your chest. Your skin feels tight and you're having a hard time focusing. You try to move on your side, but your breasts tug on you. Wait, did your breasts get bigger? You look down, and you see that they are indeed bigger, so big that they have stretched your shirt to it's limit. You reach down, and tug at the fabric, and with a ripping sound your shirt comes free of your body.  
You pull off you broken bra, and get a good look at your now huge breasts. Your breasts are bigger than your head now, your areolas now the size of baseballs. What had happened to you? You try to get up, but you are so unused the weight of them that you fall back on the bed. Your breasts felt tight, as if there wasn't enough skin for them, and you could feel something sloshing around inside of them, every second some pressure began to build up.

You move a hand to try and hold up one of your massive tits, but as you do so, your hand touches your nipple, and a wave of great pleasure washes over you. You suddenly can't contain yourself, you begin to grab and fondle your giant melons. They feel so good in your hands, you can feel whatever in your breast moving and sloshing inside them. Each time you touch them, you feel yourself get wetter and wetter. You move to a sitting position, still fondling your lovely melons. The are so soft, so heavy, so firm, so juicy, so....  
You are beginning to lose yourself the the pleasure of your huge tits. As you fondle and nip at your rock-hard buds, you can feel the pressure in you boobs building more and more. It feels so good.

As you slowly move them up and down your massive melons, you feel a gush of nectar escape from your nipples. You moan as you fill your hands with your own sweet milk. Your moans and deep breaths make your massive juggs bounce and jiggle delightfully. You continue to milk yourself, loving being a little milk slut.  
You are sweaty, moaning mess, your enormous breasts filled to the brim with milk. You are beginning to become drenched in your own sweet creamy milk. You NEED someone to milk you. The doorknob move, once, twice, and then it begins to open.

Lizzy walks in, and looks at you unsurprising, and knowingly. "Aw, look at you. Looks like someone needs a little help." She coos. She did this to you, but you don't care. The only thing you care about right now is being milked. She walks over and moves a hand to your tit, fondling it. "Goodness. You're so heavy." She says, her honey eyes looking at you as she squeezes one of your massive melons. She looks up to you and smiles. "Does it feel good?" You nod, as she squeezes your melon. She begins to rub her hands over your tingling boobs, milk shooting out with every pull. She's done this before. You continue to moan in her grasp, loving how shes milking you. You can feel the pleasure building in your gut now, you're so close...

"Please....let me come..." You moan out to her.

"Ah, yes. There it is. That's good."

With your permission, she begins to milk you faster, then. Your orgasm hits you like a tidal wave. Your tits release of an explosive sweet milk fountain. Each spurt of milk feels like pure bliss. Your entire body convulses as she milks you dry, and then some. You can feel your clit pulse with each gentle spurt of sweet nectar. "Ah, such a good girl!" Lizzy coos, as she stops milking you. You lie on you back, feeling better than you ever had before. "None of my other cow give that much milk..." She pets your head. "You might be my new favorite." You feel proud when she said that.

You're happy to be her new favorite milk slut...


End file.
